1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch module switch circuit of an all in one (AIO) computer.
2. Description of Related Art
AIO computers are more and more popular in our life. A frame of an AIO computer looks like a common liquid crystal display (LCD). However, the AIO computer display cannot be a display for other common desktop computers. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.